


На круги своя (Steady Now by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Оз улыбается, чувствуя, как его затапливает то старое, дурное, еще детское чувство порочности, словно у него изо рта, глаз и носа сочится что-то темное и страшное, отравляя все вокруг. Но Гил никогда не поддавался этому яду. Гил всегда оставался Гилом."</p>
            </blockquote>





	На круги своя (Steady Now by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steady Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592630) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Соответствует манге до главы 55.

Это был долгий день сплошной политики. Долгий день стараний превратиться в живое воплощение Джека Безариуса на потребу ухмыляющимся незнакомцам. Долгий день под присмотром одного только Брейка.   
  
Брейк, конечно, его понимает. Тот самый Брейк, который весь день старался сделать вид, что его не терзают боль, скорбь или слепота. Однако именно потому, что Брейк понимает, милосердия от него не дождешься.  
  
Долгий день. Позднее возвращение. Вечерняя тряска по холоду в неудобном экипаже обратно, в поместье Рейнсворт, и чужая кровать. Да, и Оз, и Брейк в одинаково поганом расположении духа.   
  
– Дурные вести, мастер Оз, – ни с того ни с сего начинает Брейк, стоит им переступить порог. Как раз, еще лишь пара секунд – и вокруг появятся чужие уши. – Думаю, лучше я сообщу вам их сейчас, пока вы не узнали сами и не сделали какую-нибудь глупость, м-м?  
  
Дурные вести. Когда, интересно, вести в последний раз были хорошими, и бывало ли такое вообще? Твоя мать умерла, твой отец тебя ненавидит, само твое существование – кощунство. Если бы кто-нибудь хоть раз принес хорошую, приятную новость без подвохов и прочих сложностей, Оз мог бы и разрыдаться от замешательства.  
  
Дурные вести: твой самый лучший друг теперь на десять лет старше, и ты пропустил все, что происходило в эти годы. Дурные вести: твоя цепь, партнер и способ сохранить рассудок медленно убивает тебя, несмотря на все свои усилия, чтобы это предотвратить. Дурные вести: Рейм мертв.  
  
Дурные вести, произносит Брейк. Твоя сестра влюблена в маньяка-психопата.  
  
Это едва ли заслуживает реакции, но реакция все же чувствуется. Подумать только, ведь Оз опасался, что за Адой будет ухлестывать  _Гил_. Везение, что ни говори.  
  
Впрочем, будь это Гил, Оз был бы недоволен по другому поводу, не правда ли? Наполовину из чувства ответственности за Аду, да. На другую половину – из-за слепой пронзительной ревности.   
  
И это, пожалуй, единственное, что можно сказать про последнюю дурную весть. Оз знает, что Гил до сих пор принадлежит ему, и это утешает. Даже если это означает, что его сестра и вправду впала в зависимость от психопата, который даже сам себе не признается в том, что натворил. Оз – самое ужасное подобие брата в мире.  
  
Однако следует принимать реальность такой, какая она есть. Это совершенно необходимо в любом случае, потому что отрицание – любимый трюк Винсента Найтрея, и у Оза не хватит терпения для такой ерунды.   
Разумеется, отрицание реальности – не единственный грех Винсента. Еще есть абсолютная ненависть, которую испытывает к нему Брейк, а Брейк вообще мало кого ненавидит. Или почти полная уверенность в том, что именно Винсент убил Алису. Вещи, которые удивляют Эхо и вещи, которые она считает нормальными.  
  
На самом деле, в пользу Винсента не то чтобы избыток аргументов. Что ж, видимо, Ада все-таки что-то нашла.  
  
– Вам придется поговорить об этом с сестрой, – замечает Брейк, стоя на пороге и вглядываясь Озу в глаза так пристально, словно он их вообще видит. – Она скорее послушается своего брата, чем… постороннего человека.  
  
Оз думает иначе. В шесть лет Ада была безумно милым ребенком, и заодно – своевольным маленьким чудовищем, которое ухитрялось не выставлять эту сущность напоказ. Судя по всему, к этому моменту едва ли что-то могло измениться. С чего бы ей вдруг начинать слушаться брата?  
  
– А Гил?..  
  
Лицо Брейка становится суровым и безжалостным.  
  
– Полагаю, мы и так достаточно требовали от Гилберта, – произносит он небрежным тоном, который совсем не сочетается с его выражением лица. – Вы так не думаете?  
  
С этими словами он выскальзывает за дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Достаточно и даже больше. Но Гилу же нравится, когда в нем нуждаются!  
  
Нет, Брейк прав. Это проблема Оза, а не Гила. Хотя бы потому, что Винсент неуправляем в принципе, а Ада – всего лишь большую часть времени.  
  
В общем, Оз поговорит с ней. Разумеется, он это сделает. Это не принесет ровным счетом никакой пользы, но он должен попробовать. Он должен, хотя у Ады нет ни одной стоящей причины к нему прислушиваться – к брату, который бросил ее на целых десять лет ( _я не хотел, я просто…_ ), к вечно отсутствующему родственнику, который является только чтобы указывать, что ей нельзя ( _серьезно, Ада, ты достойна лучшего_ ), эгоистичному сопляку, который даже не в состоянии предложить ни одной разумной альтернативы ( _но Гил принадлежит мне_ ).  
  
Оз отвернулся от Ады так, как не делал даже их отец, когда отвернулся от него самого. Так получилось не нарочно, но Оз не уверен, что это имеет значение. Он теперь для нее незнакомец. Оз выбрался из Бездны и обнаружил, что Гил остался Гилом, хотя и досадно вымахал, но Ада? Ада так сильно повзрослела, что Оз лишь временами улавливает в ней прежний образ. Они больше не принадлежат друг другу – и не принадлежали уже много лет.  
  
Так зачем, черт возьми, Аде теперь слушать, что скажет ей Оз?  
  
Впрочем, это проблема завтрашнего дня. Было бы невежливо набрасываться на Аду без предупреждения, да и шансы быть услышанным в таком случае бы и вовсе упали до нуля. В любом случае, он не может сделать этого сейчас. Просто не может. Сегодня ему нужно найти… кого-нибудь. Алису или Гила – неважно. А лучше бы обоих. Они приносят ему равновесие. Они – его свет, его тень и его реальность, и ему  _нужно_ …  
  
Озу слышно, что в кабинете на первом этаже кто-то есть. Так поздно? Теперь, когда Рейм мертв, единственным способным на такое трудоголиком остался Гил. Оз резко поворачивается и заходит, лишь три шага спустя сообразив, что следовало бы постучать. Ну, что ж. Что ж, это всего лишь Гил. А Гил принадлежит Озу, верно?  
  
 _… достаточно требовали…_  
  
Гил поднимает глаза от стола, встречается с Озом взглядом и с диким грохотом роняет стопку книг, которую до этого держал в руках.   
  
– Гил! – Оз улыбается, чувствуя, как его затапливает то старое, дурное, еще детское чувство порочности, словно у него изо рта, глаз и носа сочится что-то темное и страшное, отравляя все вокруг. Но Гил никогда не поддавался этому яду. Гил всегда оставался Гилом. – Гил, у меня к тебе необычная просьба.   
  
– Оз? Что-то не так? Что случилось? – Гил шагает к нему так быстро, словно ему не терпелось приблизиться, и хватает Оза за плечи.  
  
Гил думает, что он ужасный человек. Гил совершенно непонятный. Оз смеется и оседает, словно его не держат ноги, позволяя Гилу себя удержать – зная, что Гил его удержит. Потому что Гил непонятный, и Оз любит все, что с ним связано, кроме его брата.  
  
– День плохой выдался. У меня к тебе просьба.  
  
– Что? Плохой день, что еще за плохой… разве Брейк не должен был оставаться с тобой? Что он тебе наговорил?! Если он сказал что-то плохое, то я…  
  
– Разве ты не собираешься спросить, что мне нужно? – с искренним любопытством интересуется Оз. Может, Гил и не спросит. Может, он так и будет всю ночь над ним суетиться. Это тоже было бы неплохо, что бы ни вышло. Пока он здесь, все в порядке. Все равно Оз редко получает то, что на самом деле хочет, так что это могло бы привести его в замешательство. Так же, как хорошие новости.  
  
Гил надолго замолкает. Оз расслабляется и позволяет голове безвольно откинуться назад. Теперь единственное, что его удерживает – чужие руки на плечах. Кажется, Гил довольно сильный, как в тумане проплывает в голове Оза.  
  
– Чего же ты хочешь? – спрашивает Гил, балансируя между успокаивающим и взволнованным тоном, поскольку настроение у Оза явно непривычное. Оз улыбается, стараясь не скучать по Алисе, которая просто ударила бы его в качестве контраргумента.  
  
Чего он хочет? Как всегда, слишком многого, и, как всегда же, не слишком правильных вещей. Что-то в истории Ады и Винсента нарушило баланс, который, как выяснилось, и без того был хрупким. И вот, ни с того ни с сего, Оз начал захлебываться в ярости и чувстве вины, а еще – ощущении, словно что-то необратимо от него ускользает. И, плюс ко всему, не давала покоя какая-то нелепая теория об обязанностях старших братьев. (Какие-то вещи старшие братья и сестры должны делать раньше младших. Как еще им потом давать советы?) Для большинства этих проблем существует очевидное и простое решение. К сожалению, оно требует соучастника.  
  
Технически Озу двадцать пять лет, но самый близкий к сексу опыт у него ограничивается какой-то довольно целомудренной порнографией и самой ужасающей в своей неловкости лекцией дяди Оскара за все времена. Впрочем, до сегодняшнего дня Оз был не очень-то расстроен этим фактом. Вот когда он обнаружил, что у его сестры роман с жестоким агрессивным типом, за которым ходит слава убийцы маленьких девочек, тогда он, понимаете ли, почувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике жизни.  
  
К тому же, если Винсенту достается сестра Оза, из этого логически следует, что…  
  
– Я рад, что ты спросил, – говорит он Гилу, и это правда. В ответ паника Гилберта только усиливается. Бедный Гил. Почему он все это терпит? Неужели только из верности к какому-то полустертому воспоминанию о Джеке?  
  
 _Боже, пусть это будет не из-за Джека._  
  
Оз шагает вперед, подходя еще ближе. Слишком близко. Но они всегда слишком близко – он, Гил и Алиса. Очень жаль, что Алисы сейчас здесь нет.  
  
Оз продолжает идти вперед, тесня Гила к дивану, стоявшему в кабинете. Он припоминает все, чему Брейк учил его о том, как сбивать противника с ног, хватает Гила за рубашку, делает подсечку одной ногой, рванув ткань обеими руками вверх, и толкает Гила на диван. Гил приземляется с глухим стуком и судорожным вздохом, которые прямо-таки радуют слух.  
  
– Оз, что ты…  
  
– Тс-с. – Оз взбирается на Гила сверху, седлая его бедра. Вот так. Теперь чувствуется реакция. – Ты спрашивал, в чем моя просьба.  
  
– Что ты… что случилось, что происходит?  
  
Оз накрывает пальцем губы Гила, предполагая, что тот замолчит хотя бы от неожиданности. Так и есть – Гил замолкает. Моментально. Оз закусывает губу и сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Зрелище они, наверное, представляют еще то: Гил, развалившийся в почти горизонтальном положении поперек дивана, и сверху – Оз, который его держит. Любой, кто мог бы это увидеть, подумал бы, что Оз просто пользуется ситуацией.  
  
Возможно, так оно и есть. Он не уверен, что знает достаточно, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией в полной мере, но уж если говорить о намерении…  
  
 _«Думаю, мы и так достаточно требовали от Гилберта».  
  
Я знаю, Брейк. Слишком много. Но еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, только это…_  
  
Но нет, все говорит в пользу того, что Гил тоже этого хочет – он почти не сопротивляется. Ну конечно, Гил любит, когда с ним пользуются ситуацией. Так что можно и предоставить ему то, что он хочет, правда? Или все-таки нет? И насколько Оз беспристрастен в оценке происходящего, особенно в данный момент?  
  
Не особенно.  
  
«Глубокая мысль», – вздыхает про себя Оз, убирая руку от губ Гила и перемещаясь к его пуговицам. Глубокие мысли следует оставить на потом, поскольку потом он и так будет себя ненавидеть. Он начинает расстегивать рубашку Гила с беспощадной осторожностью.  
  
– Оз! – шепчет Гил, притихший и встревоженный. Даже напуганный. – Что ты делаешь?  
  
Оз смеется в ответ.  
  
– А на что похоже?  
  
Покончив с пуговицами, Оз рывком разводит полы рубашки и проводит пальцами по шраму, который сам же и оставил когда-то давно. Он всегда слишком многого требовал от Гила. Однако, по невероятно удачному стечению обстоятельств, Гил слишком глуп, чтобы это понять. Оз тянется к концу шрама, прямо над бедром, легонько гладит чужой живот и с силой проводит ладонями по бокам – и судорожный всхлип свидетельствует тому, что план был просто великолепный.  
  
– Оз! Перестань!  
  
Оз останавливается. Он замирает на месте, держа одну руку на плече Гила и второй почти касаясь соска. Гил наверняка думает, что они поговорят об этом, верно? Гил ужасно непонятный.   
  
– Но Гил, – произносит Оз. – Это и есть моя просьба.  
  
Гил старается вести себя как взрослый, по нему прямо видно. Оз знает это выражение. Только вот сердце его трепещет как колибри, а дыхание становится все более прерывистым, вместо того чтобы успокаиваться. В общем, Гил задумал вполне бесперспективное предприятие.   
  
Зато, во всяком случае, происходящее ему нравится. Хотя бы частично.  
  
– В этом нет смысла, – жалобно возражает Гил, и это… слабоватое начало, даже для него.  
  
– Тут полно смысла, – отвечает Оз, отмирая и оглядываясь в поисках вдохновения. Была бы здесь Алиса, она бы уже давно кого-нибудь укусила. На лицо лезет ухмылка при этой мысли. Впрочем, он не Алиса, и вместо укусов он выцеловывает дорожку вдоль шрама (того самого шрама) и облизывает шею Гила. Гил снова всхлипывает и начинает как-то ерзать. Ясно, что Оз выиграл. «Вот так-то, Алиса». – Потому что ты принадлежишь мне.  
  
Гил прекращает ерзать – какая жалость.  
  
– О, – выдыхает он, и это тот самый возглас ужаса, который он всегда издает, когда в очередной раз понимает, что Оз еще более сумасшедший, чем ему всегда казалось.  
  
Оз должен быть разочарован, что Гил всегда удивляется, что жизнь его ничему не учит. Но разочарования нет. Его нет, потому что каждый раз Гил отвечает тем, что тянется к Озу. Он всегда привлекает Оза к себе и еще ни разу его не оттолкнул.  
  
Оз вздыхает и проводит носом по шее Гила, позволяя себе насладиться ощущением обнимающих его рук. Словно он там, где должен быть, и кто-то хочет, чтобы он здесь был. Странная мысль.  
  
Затем он пробирается рукой между ними и пытается расстегнуть Гилу штаны, пока не воцарилось хоть какое-то равновесие. Гил вскрикивает.  
  
– Брейка разбудишь, – бормочет Оз. Действительно, смертельная угроза. Оз, разумеется, знает, что Брейк и так не спит, хотя бы потому, что они только что вернулись. Но если Гилу не говорить, то он и смущаться не будет.  
  
На этом месте Оз понимает, что стоило бы запереть дверь. Ну, что уж теперь.  
  
Угроза Брейка работает: Гил начинает вести себя значительно тише, но продолжает изображать довольно лицемерное сопротивление. При желании он мог бы отшвырнуть Оза так, что тот приземлился бы на другом конце комнаты. При желании. Вместо этого он ерзает и извивается (но не так сильно, чтобы Оз съехал со своей позиции), хватает Оза за предплечья (но не отталкивает) и издает нелепые рычаще-всхлипывающие звуки (но недовольства как такового не выражает).  
  
Милый Гил. Проблема в том, что он и сам не знает, чего хочет.  
  
Впрочем, стоит Озу запустить руку ему в штаны, как даже эти невразумительные протесты прекращаются.   
  
«Красивый», – зачарованно думает Оз. – «Гил такой красивый». Оз и раньше замечал это, с тех пор как выбрался из Бездны, правда, скорее в теоретическом ключе, но эта приличная, застегнутая на все пуговицы красота-для-общественности не сравнится с тем, что Оз видит сейчас. Даже встрепанная и взмокшая красота-только-после-перестрелки с этим не сравнится. Оз пытается сосредоточиться на том, что делает, но Гилу замечательно удается его отвлекать. Судорожно выгибающееся тело, беззащитное горло, буйные локоны, лезущие в лицо. Яркий румянец, виной которому Оз. Стоны и всхлипывания, которые Оз срывает с его губ.   
  
Теперь Оз понимает, почему люди так помешаны на сексе. Это такое захватывающее занятие, что оно наверняка приносит вред и, возможно, должно быть запрещено.  
  
А потом руки Гила тянутся к его ремню, и Оз чуть было не вскрикивает сам.  
  
Он не может не заметить, что руки Гила, судя по всему, неплохо натренированы в искусстве снятия штанов с других людей.   
  
Интересно, как так вышло?  
  
«Десять лет», – истерически шепчет голосок на краю сознания Оза. – «Ты оставил его на десять лет, чего же ты ожидал?»  
  
Гил привлекает его к себе, еще ближе и – ах…  
  
Да, у него отлично получается отвлекать. Хорошо, значит, десять лет имели свои преимущества, раз уж за это время Гил научился делать  _так_.  
  
Они издают больше шума, чем следовало бы. Этого достаточно, чтобы кого-нибудь разбудить или, по крайней мере, приманить энное количество любопытных слуг. Озу все равно. И Гил об этом даже не думает, что означает, что Оз неплохо справляется.  
  
Кожа к коже, жар, неловкие движения, Гил-Гил-Гил. Оставшаяся часть мира вытеснена за пределы этого небольшого круга, ожидая момента, когда можно будет вновь на них обрушиться, но не сейчас. Не сейчас.  
  
И это прекрасно, потому что в голове у Оза пусто, не нужно думать, делала ли Ада что-либо подобное, сможет ли Винсент уговорить ее на это, ранит ли он ее, и не будет ли это еще наилучшим исходом по сравнению с возможностью ее убийства и…  
  
Оз прижимается лицом к груди Гила, трется об него бедрами и старается подавить вскрик. Гил что-то говорит ему, осознает Оз, что-то спрашивает на выдохе. Все еще пытается понять, почему это происходит.  _О Господи, Гил._  
  
Все идет хорошо, пока не заканчивается, но заканчивается, пожалуй, слишком быстро. Оз кончает первым, скорее всего, потому, что Гил действительно знает, что делает (какой бы там ни была причина). Жар, удовольствие и пустая, блаженная тьма. Ни единой мысли – прекрасные мгновения полной тишины. А когда голова снова начинает работать, мысли вертятся исключительно вокруг Гила.  
  
Они обязательно когда-нибудь это повторят, решает Оз сквозь сонную дымку. Это  _восхитительно_.  
  
Он делает над собой усилие, чтобы не растечься по груди Гила, чтобы быть хотя бы в чем-то полезным. Истерический внутренний голосок, который было замолчал на время, снова начинает безумно хихикать о чем-то насчет господ, которые заботятся о своих слугах. Оз понимает, что больше никогда не сможет взглянуть Элиоту в глаза, и даже не уверен, что знает, почему.  
  
Гил выгибается и кончает с судорожным вздохом, и Оз улыбается, ощущая расцветшее до пугающих размеров собственническое чувство. «Ну, по крайней мере, ты», – думает он. – «Мой, мой, мой». Он принадлежит Озу, и Оз может защищать его, охранять и дарить ему счастье. Всегда.  _Мой Гилберт._  Затем Гил пытается проявить упрямство. Храни его Господь, он вечно старается торговаться, когда все преимущества уже потеряны.  
  
– Оз, – выдыхает он. – Что это было?  
  
– Э-э-э, технически?  
  
– Не надо… не надо так… что это?.. – его дыхание успокаивается, но теперь глаза начинают закрываться, несмотря на все его усилия держать их открытыми. – Ты так и не сказал мне… что не так.  
  
– Потому что все так, как надо.  
  
– Не ври! Ты не… никогда… ты… я… – и воцаряется тишина.  
  
Заснуть посреди вопроса – очень в стиле Гила. Оз выдыхает еле слышный смешок во взмокшую грудь Гила. «Гил – непонятный», – шепчет он.  _Слава тебе, Господи._  
  
Оз бросает взгляд вверх. Хмурое выражение на лице Гила как раз разглаживается, а рот его до сих пор приоткрыт. Гил весь помятый и возмутительно встрепанный. Он невероятно красив.  
  
Оз мог бы остаться с Гилом на ночь. Впрочем, может получиться неловко, если их застукает Брейк, а Брейк такой, что он застукает.  
  
… Или это окажется Шерон, что будет невыразимо хуже. Им очень, очень повезло, что никто до сих пор не пришел посмотреть, что тут за шум.  
  
Или наоборот, Оз мог бы притащить Гила к себе в комнату, как приз за все свои усилия. Он отодвигается, чтобы осмотреть Гила и прикинуть соотношение их размеров и сил.  
  
Нет, об этом даже думать бессмысленно.  
  
И он не может остаться, совсем не может. Он пока не может спать. Если он попытается заснуть, он только разбудит их обоих криком, пытаясь выгнать пляшущие в голове образы окровавленной Ады/Алисы/Гила и смеющегося и кричащего Винсента. Он знает, как у него работает подсознание, ну, или не работает – это уж как посмотреть.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас уже лучше. Ему лучше. Однако если он вернется к себе в комнату один, в голове снова будут сплошные убийства в поместье Риитасу, а это никому не нужно. Оз снова будет целыми днями жить у себя в комнате и в своей голове, и тогда Алиса расстроится, да и Гил – тоже. К тому же, Озу еще предстоит разговор с Адой на следующий день.   
  
Поэтому он не может остаться, но и не может взять Гила с собой. Он вздыхает, поднимается, застегивает одежду и пытается хотя бы немного ее расправить. К сожалению, с пятнами ничего не поделаешь, и это касается их обоих.   
  
Горничные будут их осуждать. Если только они уже не заключили пари на их счет.  
  
Оз осторожно расправляет и застегивает одежду Гила, откидывает ему волосы со лба и накрывает одеялом, которое – ха-ха, о Господи – тоже бы следовало постирать. Ну. Что ж. Оз никогда не славился особенно достойной репутацией, которой можно было бы лишиться, и, если честно, у Гила та же история.  
  
Успешно подоткнув Гилу одеяло, Оз поднимается и какое-то время наблюдает, как тот спит. Хмурые морщинки разгладились, и теперь Гил стал… похож на себя пьяного. И немного – на себя пятнадцатилетнего – мягкого, застенчивого Гила, сердце которого еще не было спрятано от всего остального мира за множеством барьеров. Эта иллюзия умиротворяет – во всяком случае, до того момента, пока Оз не начинает размышлять, как Гил будет выглядеть мертвым, и будет ли это зрелище таким же: полная неподвижность. Наконец-то дарованное успокоение.  
  
Но нет, разумеется, все будет совсем не так: Оз уверен, что их жизни закончатся кровавым месивом. Воображение немедленно угощает его соответствующим видением: забрызганное кровью, избитое лицо, наложившееся на мирное лицо спящего Гила.  
  
Нет, он не может здесь оставаться.  
  
Он встает на колени рядом с диваном и прижимается лбом ко лбу Гила, ощущая на лице дыхание и вдыхая успокаивающий запах Гила. Затем он встает, поворачивается на каблуках и идет искать Алису.


End file.
